I'd Lie
by Anka7995
Summary: A song-fic, based on Taylor Swift's song, I'd Lie


_**A/N: ****I had a one-shot in mind but while writing I saw the story developing, I'll mark it complete for now, but if you want me to continue it say it in a review and follow the story :D**_

_**Hope you like it! Read and Review!**_

* * *

_**I own nothing the characters belong to Joanne Katherine Rowling and the song belongs to Taylor Swift! I intend to make no money by this story, written for the fun of it. If you copy it on Facebook, please inform me first! Thanks**_

* * *

_**I'd Lie**_

The war is over, and everything is good, or as they say that we are healing. Yes, there are many a scars that need healing about time now and sometimes I feel like they could never be healed, I sit in the bedroom and finger the "Mudblood" souvenir scar from Bellatrix and the war. It's been three years and it has fainted, I feel no pain but is it healed? I wonder to myself. And the line of wonder goes on for a few hours, bringing back good as well as bad memories of my life.

That's why people say an idle mind is dangerous. Well I don't generally like having an idle mind, but as it happens, my _boss _seems to insist that I need a break and need to relax. Honestly, you might be thinking wish I had that kind of boss. And, being honest to myself I needed the break and time to relax, since leaving Hogwarts I had thrown myself into work and my job. It was a nice way of distraction, a distraction from the scars... As I sigh a familiar voice, from the direction of the doorway, facing my back breaks through my musing, "Honestly, Granger any employee of mine would be happy to have a week break but here you are sulking at been given a paid holiday."

I turn on my bed, not getting up, to come face to face with my boss, my best friend and my flat-mate and my former enemy, Draco Malfoy and a smile itself finds its way to my lips as my heart flutters, "What do you want Malfoy?" I try to ask in my most irritated voice, but the smile and I know for him my eyes give me away.

The fall after the war we all had to come back to repeat out Seventh Year, where I made the most unexpected friend, more than the people around me it was most unexpected for me. But he had come and apologized and I gave him a second chance and as they say rest is history. There were hard moments, like his parents but I cannot define them exactly as hard. Narcissa for some reason had been ecstatic that Draco and I were friends, Lucius; well he had actually changed after the war and said whatever made his son happy he would be fine with it. That had surprised Draco more than it had done me. I had a theory that Lucius wanted to repay for all those times when he was not the best father-figure for Draco. Even though he had snorted at that time, now, their relationship was much better. Eventually, after Hogwarts joined Draco's company, working as his solicitor and sort of publicist.

Presently, Draco says, "Come with me."

"I am dressed fine?" I ask, Draco had a habit of taking me to lavish dinners, in high-class restaurants. Today, I was dressed in a simple dark blue t-shirt and light blue denim jeans and I would be out of place in one of those French restaurants in these. He nods and I grab my purple jacket from the closet and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

He just grabbed my hand and dragged me to his car. Yes, Draco "Pureblood" Malfoy owns a car and beautiful black Audi, at that. Malfoys don't do ordinary now, do they?

"Where are we going?" I ask him from the passenger seat, usually I like to drive but when he is driving I feel fine on the passenger seat, odd, I know. I try hard not to stare at him, as he smiled his lopsided smile at me.

"You heard a word called 'surprise', Hermione?" he asks my first name flowing flawlessly from him. Honestly, I had been called Hermione many times by him but still it makes me feel a strange twang in my heart, the good kind of twang. I know I am a goner, but don't ask me, _I'd lie_.

"Now, you know about that deal I went to make last night..." he began telling me about the deal which was quite important for the company and I had insisted on coming with him but he had declined and said I needed a break, I knew he changed the topic from the surprise thing but I said nothing. Okay, I admit I got too lost in the way his eye-colour changed a deeper shade of grey when he was trying to hide something for me or nervous in general. And a lighter shade with a twinkle when he smiled.

I turned on the CD player and played his favourite song and turned up the volume. He smiled at me and kept on driving talking about all sorts of things except the surprise thing.

I just shook my head at his exuberant jokes on the guy who had proposed, "...Honestly if that happens, I might never fall in love..." I laugh at that hoping he was wrong... We argued back and forth about various things. Really, the guy just loved to argue.

We stop in front of an unrecognizable beautiful cottage, the kind of I wished I always hoped I would live in one day.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he led me in, "We shouldn't pry on someone's-" property, I was about to say but I was cut off by a loud sound of "Happy Birthday" to find a big party in the living room of the cottage, it consisted of everyone, the Weasleys, including Fred and George, Angelina, Katie, Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Blaise, Minerva, Lucius, Narcissa, Neville, Hannah, Luna, Rolf and even Severus had made an appearance, even though he had his usual mask on, I knew he had been proud of his godson since we became friends.

I checked the date on my watch and indeed it was September 19th, I had forgotten my birthday.

Draco looked at me and said, "I knew you'd forget; now don't argue when I say you need a break."

"Well" I replied "It is not me who loves to argue, is it?" And then I hugged him and thanked him.

I cut the cake and everyone actually sings Happy Birthday and I feel like a five year old not twenty but smile anyways and live into the party. I was proud of Draco that he had contacted all the others getting over prejudices. He was not the boy I had met when I was eleven, neither was he the teen who I had seen crying when I was sixteen, but he was someone totally different, he was the man I had grown to love but don't ask me _I'd_ Lie.

_**Hoped you liked it! Review it makes my day!**_


End file.
